More Than Three Words
by rainonmonday
Summary: Why? Why now? He wished the same had happened a year before, that time he told her he loved her. / Spoilers if you haven't watched the 3x22 promo.


Wow! Did you watch last night's episode? It was too much not only because of the episode but because of the season finale's promo! So this is spoiler-y to right after that promo.

* * *

**_More Than Three Words  
_**

"Please, say something."

It's a pained whisper that rings in his ears, all while he clenches his jaw and looks away because right then he can't look at her.

_Why?_ Why now? He wished the same had happened a year before, that time he told her _he _loved her. Now it just seemed like fate is playing a mean joke on him. He's finally making something out of himself and proving worthy, but choosing one is saying goodbye to the other.

He drags a hand down his face and sighs.

So long he waited for this, for her to say something. And instead she kept him on the sidelines watching how she moved on effortlessly while he struggled with every step.

He swallows hard.

Anger is part of the emotions invading him. That angry part of his is demanding to do to her the same she did to him, to tell her he's not in it this time and he's sorry but it's not happening. Of course that would be lying because as much as he wants to pretend, she's always been there in the back of his mind and heart.

When his eyes lock with hers, her eyes are shining with unshed tears while a few stubborn ones free-fall down her cheeks.

The hurt in him speaks in his ear about screaming at her that he waited when she told him, that he has done everything she has ever asked, no matter what his first response was at the time. So why should he do the same now? What is different this time? And what tells him she won't change her mind?

"I can't," he mutters and hears the tiny and heartbreaking hiccup leave her lips as she nods.

She wipes her tears away and tries to smile the way she always do to hide her emotions behind a mask of humor, as if he couldn't read her so well anymore. She chokes on a laugh but more tears fall and he wants to look away, but he can't. "I, I understand. Too late, isn't it? That's, that's always my problem."

He presses his lips together in a line, scratches the back of his head and thinks about just turning away to punch the nearest tree in his path.

"Zoe," he whispers.

She scrunches up her eyebrows together and shakes her head, shaking her head and lifting a hand to stop him from whatever he's saying. And he's not really sure of what he was about to say. "Don't. Please, don't."

She turns away and walks away from the party and him in silence, with her shoulders slumped.

And isn't this the story of his life, watching her walk away? Yes, but this time he pushed her. This time is his time.

…

He barely sleeps the night and instead spends an inordinate amount of hours packing knickknacks that he will certainly not need in Atlanta, but it seems is the only way to distract him for a while, until morning comes and he has to leave.

And when he's all packed and ready, he lingers one moment just watching that carriage house across the pond, fearing his legs will carry him there in their own volition. Instead, he's rooted to the spot, imagining what good could do to them both to look into those warm brown eyes one last time.

Wade does not want to see her beg for him to stay. He does not need her to repeat the words, because it took so much for her to say she loved him that he doesn't want to cheapen them in one last attempt to change his mind.

He gets in his car and grips the wheel for a beat, willing himself to start the ignition and drive away while the tiny cottage gets smaller on his rearview mirror.

In those five hours of driving, he can't help but wonder if he just threw away a second chance.

…

When he sends the invitations for the opening night of the Rammer Jammer in Atlanta he includes her on the list, but doesn't expect her to come.

She doesn't. And no one mentions her to him.

He just sort of wishes someone would because it is not as she just vanished. It is not as if he suddenly forgot her.

…

The first day the bar is opened to the general public, they have live music and people filling the place, happy and praising the bar and all he can think about is that little neon sign back in his new apartment that reads _Wade's Place_. And when he sees a petite brunette in high heels, he walks to her only to be met by a face that's not hers, and even so his heart stills beats in the back of his throat.

He just needs her. It's not about wanting her anymore and he can't just put everything behind him, because he tried. He tried as hard as hell and it _never _works.

He runs to the office in the back, the one with the little plate that says _Owner_ and grabs the keys of his brand new truck.

Felix, the assistant manager he had to hire, looks at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go," he babbles while panting, as if he had run miles. He's just about to drive them.

"It's the _real_ opening night. You can't just go." The guy looks at him as if he's crazy, which is most likely right.

"I have to." Wade walks past him and takes about two steps away before Felix speaks up.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

Wade snorts a laugh and smirks. "It's the _same_ girl. The only one who has always been."

…

He barely has time to turn off the engine after parking before he jumps out.

It's after six in the morning and he is just not able to care when he hurries up to her door and bangs on it like a maniac until she shouts she's coming. Only that shrill scream is enough to make him smile so when she pulls the door open, leaving only the screen between them, he knows this is right.

"Wade," she breathes out. She's wearing pajamas; a tank top and pants with silly cupcakes printing all over them. Her hair is a huge messy knot atop of her head and there's no makeup on her face. He's always thought she could not look more beautiful than like the mess she is, like they both are.

He tugs open the screen and cradles her face between his hands before diving in for a lengthy and soft kiss, relishing in the way she promptly lifts her hands to hold his wrists, to stop him in case he wants to take it all back.

"I love you," he murmurs against her lips and feels her cold breath when she sighs in relief. "I just couldn't get out the words." He kisses her again briefly, and she smiles against his lips. "You caught me of guard."

"You came back," she whispers while her hands are holding his face and she grins before she giggles softly.

He kisses her harder again and again, and with each one he takes one more step inside her place until he gets tired of her little moves, lifting her off the ground. He's thankful she wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him.

He's sure it is no ideal that he has to work back in Atlanta, but they can surely figure something out, maybe half week here and half week there? He still has business in town. She can travel from time to time, as well. If they have gotten this far with stupid issues, one as little as distance should be nothing for them.

"You're wearing dress pants," she says with bruised lips while he kisses her neck, after at least an hour of kissing and touching, after whispering nothing and everything at the same time.

"Yup," he mumbles and nuzzles that spot behind her ear that makes her sigh in delight and giggle when he nibbles. "They itch."

She laughs and he joins her, feeling his heart at ease for the first time since that day she confessed her feelings.

"You should take them off," she offers and he shoots him a look through narrowed and amused eyes.

"You think so?"

"As your doctor, I think it's necessary. Skin conditions are no joke."

They laugh some more, kiss even more and after much more, they leave bed well after noon, with only a couple of hours of sleep on and the promise of working things out. She just packs up light for the rest of the week and after a shower jumps in the truck with him.

It's perhaps hard to believe he could get everything, but this time he won't question it, he won't doubt himself. He will enjoy that everything is finally right.

"I love you," Zoe says when he links his hand with hers over her knee.

He smiles and licks his lips before making it clear. "I love you, too, Zoe Hart."


End file.
